


Prompts of Brevity

by alicat54c



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eldritch, Gen, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/pseuds/alicat54c
Summary: Brief prompt fills from the TSS Collective.A series of connected fills where Thomas is an unwitting human making deals with eldritch beings he really should not have. He is not having a good time, but it might get better.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22





	1. Eldritch Sides - Makes a deal with a Trickster

...

GhouldenMeme's Halloween Prompt Day 6: Makes a deal with a Trickster

…  
...

“So, do we have a deal?” The thing, Remus, twisted its limbs like strangling vines around the branches of the tree. Blossoms withered and fell where he touched, oozing to the ground in rotten clumps.

Thomas resisted the urge to take a step back. He wondered whether he could, even if he wanted to.

“Ye-yes! We have a deal!” Thomas said, sticking out his hand, as if the thing hanging over his head would reach down to take it.

Remus spilled out of the tree, causing the new spring grass to turn yellow and die under his feet as he landed. He seized Thomas’s hand, fingers twisting like smog into his flesh. “Oh, no, that’s not how we seal deals here~”

The mist like limbs began to reel him in, miasma filling Thomas’s nose and mouth.

“Wh-what?” he coughed, trying to expel the taste of green sulfur from his lungs.

“We are going to be the best of friends,” Remus said, drawing him impossibly closer, until all Thomas could see were the rows and rows and rows of teeth. “We’re never going to let you go again~”

The smoke filled his vision, and he blinked, eyes streaming against the blinding acidic burn. He coughed again, retching. The thing didn’t even seem to be holding him up any more, and Thomas couldn’t feel his body enough to be sure.

Miasma slithered through his teeth, reaching deep past his throat into the very heart of his being to seize hold and take root.

“Oh, the rest are going to *love* you, Thomas.” Remus’s voice seemed to echo between Thomas’s ears, behind his eyes and thoughts, a clawing high voice that scraped the most intimate corners of his being.

Thomas’s mouth moved, but neither his own words nor voice came out as it spoke.

“I know I already do.”

…


	2. Eldritch Sides- Thomas has heard the rumors about the river near his house

GhouldenMeme TSS Collective Prompt: Day 7

Thomas has heard the rumors about the river near his house, but he always dismissed them as urban legends (inspired by LostyK)  
…

Thomas heard the rumors about the river near his house, everyone had. You don’t go into the glade, and you especially don’t go near the river. He had once dismissed those warnings as urban legends. But then he had gone to the glade. And the thing, Remus, was now puppeting his body down the gentle slope of the rotting spring trees to the river bank.

Thomas tried to scream, but Remus’s chittering song spilt from his lips instead. “Heads and toes and arms and more~ Fingers nailed to the door~”

He danced, heedless of twisted ankles in the soft earth.

If this was what lived in he glade, what horrors would be by the river? Thomas did not want to know. But he would soon find out.

Remus stopped, Thomas’s toes an inch from the water, and screamed a cackling yip across the shadowed waters.

“What have you brought me this time?” The voice flowed like velvet across Thomas’s senses, seeming to curve with the bend of the banks.

“Isn’t he neat?” Remus said with Thomas’s mouth, doing a pirouette, that ended with his knee nocking painfully into a rotting log. “It’s got nerve endings and everything!”

“Hm….” The voice trailed off with the sound of pebbles rattling in a stream. “You’re having a lot of trouble with Remus~, aren’t you? Poor dear…”

Thomas’s tongue blew a raspberry. 

“I could help you with that,” the voice said, curling like a caress over Thomas’s ear. “Remus, let him speak.”

The abrupt return of control over his own limbs had Thomas falling to his knees, hands splashing wrist deep into the rippling water. He heaved dryly, memories of miasma choking down his throat.

“There there, let it all out. You poor thing.”

“I- I don’t-“

“You really had no idea what you were getting into, did you? And Remus, of all of us, caught you first~” The voice felt like a cool breeze, tickling his hair back from his forehead after a day in the sun.

Tears squeezed themselves out between his eyelids, as Thomas tried to take in great gulps of air. “P-please, I don’t- I want-“

“You just want to go home, and lie in your bed, and forget that any of this ever happened, don’t you? You just want help, isn’t that right?”

More tears dripped into the water. Thomas wrapped his arms around himself, nodding frantically.

“I need to hear you say it, dearest~”

“Please! H-help me!”

“There you go~”

A vapor, golden as sunbeams, lifted up from the surface of the water. It caressed his cheeks, wiping the tears away with great curved claws. Thomas would have screamed at the writhing scaled vision in the mist, but the gorgon like face had already leaned down to press its lips to his.

The gold slipped like silk over his tongue, twining down his throat like the coolest spring of water. Fishhooks began to sew themselves into the corners of his esophagus and down, down, stitching and weaving itself into the very fabric of Thomas’s being.

He didn’t even have the breath to scream.

…


	3. Eldritch- He’s pulled off the perfect crime but getting away with it meant he didn’t get the credit.

…

Prompt for the 9th!  
He’s pulled off the perfect crime but getting away with it meant he didn’t get the credit. Was it even worth it? (inspired by candycorn)

….

The perfect crime: he’s stolen a thousand hearts and minds, inspired generations of poets and lovers, and he would never get credit for it.

Roman lounged against the silk petals of his rosy abode. Such was the life of a muse!

Then, there, at the edge of his senses, walking through the glade-

In a fury, Roman manifested himself in a roar of wind. “Remus, I told you to stay out of my space!”

But the intruder was not his brother. Or, rather, was not only his brother. Roman gathered the fires of himself, so as not to scorch mortal flesh

“What are you doing inside that human?”

Remus, who else, stretched the poor human’s face into a disturbing smile- too wide, with too many teeth. Roman would know, he had touched the souls of enough humans venturing too near the wood to have become an expert at their expressions!

“This is my new Thomas!” Remus spun like a drunken colt, tossing the human’s limps every which way, without even a modicum of grace.

The green fiend twisted the human’s voice to something high and reedy. What a waste, Roman could play that voice to such heights of sweetness, that even the birds themselves would weep with envy.

The human’s posture straightened, shoulders loosening. “Now, now, Remus. He’s not all yours.”

Yuck, that slimy snake was in there too? That poor human, caught in the machinations of such devious deviants! His soul would truly be lost, unless-

Roman brightened. Oh, what a wonderful strike of inspiration! He could save the human! And maybe, just maybe, gain all the fame and adulation his work deserved!

He drew closer, a hot summer breeze, causing the June flowers to bend and sway, wafting rose scented perfume into the air. 

“Never fear, human! I will save you from these scute bellied tyrants!”

Janus hissed, one hand raising, but Roman was quicker. He reached down into the human’s heart, pulling out the songs trapped within, letting them spool out like gold thread. Roman’s excitement grew. What a soul this human had, what great works he could make through him.

With a gasp, the other beings were pushed aside, and Roman’s gifts took hold. 

The human was shaking as he fell into the flowers. Roman ensured that not a single thorn touched his flesh, and that the petals breathed calming words with every touch. 

The tension along the human’s neck eased somewhat. He blinked rapidly, intoxicated, looking around the clearing blearily.

“What-“

“Fear not!” Roman said, dancing through sunbeams like a spotlight. “I, Roman, prince of all that the light touches, have saved you!”

Tears pricked the corners of the human’s eyes. 

“Oh, oh no, please don’t cry-“

“I can still hear them- the- they’re saying if I leave, that they’ll-“

Roman wrapped himself around the human, twining roses and grasses into a crown amongst his locks. “Fear not! If you wish it, I shall not leave you!”

The human held him back, shaking. “I don’t-“

“Don’t worry,” Roman’s words lilted like music. “I will do my utmost to protect you from them! Do you accept?”

“I- I-,” the human clutched him tighter, “Please, I don’t- I just want to go home!”

So radiant; what poetry they would make together! “Let me come with you. Let me stay with you, and I will fight the evil gnawing your life!”

A jerk, barely a nod, and the human said, “Yes, please- I- I-“

“No need to be frightened.” Roman tilted the human’s face to the light. “You may call me Prince Roman.”

He pressed to the human’s lips, in what could never be called simply a kiss.  
…


End file.
